Question: A red pair of shoes costs $$12$, and a popular silver pair of socks costs $9$ times as much. How much does the silver pair of socks cost?
Explanation: The cost of the silver pair of socks is a multiple of the cost of the red pair of shoes, so find the product. The product is $9 \times $12$ $9 \times $12 = $108$ The silver pair of socks costs $$108$.